


Goodbye to a world

by Chiwibel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon<br/>Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself, now<br/>And if it's true...-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye to a world

**Author's Note:**

> Goodbye to a world (song) - Porter Robinson

_Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon_  
_Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself, now_  
_And if it's true, I will surround you, and give life to a world_  
_That's our own_

* * *

 

As the mage drew his final breaths, he smiled.

 

With the very last of his strength, he gathered Fenris’ cold body in his arms. It would not be cold for much more, since the fire he’d managed to lit with the remnants of his magic brought heat and color to the elf’s skin.

 

It’d be fine. It’d all be fine.

 

Anders destroyed the red lyrium clinging to, growing from, and _screaming_ at them both. All he could do now was wait for death’s embrace. He hoped Justice could deal living in another corpse, though he had made sure the spirit, _spirit_ , understood the basis of regeneration magic to allow him the opportunity of being able to sustain his bodily needs from then on. It would be Justice’s body then, with no host tagging along unwillingly, with no fear nor battles for control.

 

He also hoped that Fenris understood.

 

They would need each other to survive.

 

The elf breathed, the elf _moved_.

 

Anders almost missed it, the infernal noise that came from outside the cave where they hid too loud in his ears. Louder than the Archdemon’s words in his sleep, louder than drakestone and _sela petrae_ together. Louder than the red song that doomed Bartrand, Meredith and, apparently, himself.

 

As loud as the end of times should be, he guessed.

 

Anders pressed his smile against Fenris’ shoulder and let his mind drift.

 

Just before his world disappeared, two voices called for him. Begging him to come back, hating and loving him and crying for him. But no matter how hard Justice tried to reach him, Anders was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> http://serah-pounce-a-bell.tumblr.com/


End file.
